Second Time Hero
by TheEnglishRejects
Summary: SEQUEL TO SAVE MY SOUL! Three Months later, Melina still can't escape The Animal.. MelinaPerez/JohnMorrison.
1. Catch Up

**Three months later after Dave Batista kidnapped Melina Perez and kept her to himself. When Melina finally makes it out with her.. Surprise.. She finds her dangled over John Morrison's arm.. Melina cant cope with her life anymore.. Will anything ever be the same after Dave's work?**

**A/N;; Sequel to 'Save My Soul'! I'm not saying that Dave Batista is anything like I'm making him out to be. For this story to work he has to be the way that he is.**

**Disclaimer;; I don't own Melina Perez. I don't own Dave Batista. I don't own John Morrison/Nitro. I don't own any other Superstars i mention. I don't own any songs i may mention.**

**Review pleasee? (:**

****----****

_Melina sat in Dave's basement, a gag securely around her mouth to prevent her from screaming for help over and over again. That was a risk 'The Animal' was not willing to take, ever. Melina closed her eyes and tugged at the ropes that kept her feet and hands tied to the chair she was sitting on, whimpering quietly as the ropes rubbed against the sore skin on her wrists, closing her eyes tighter as she felt the fresh tears spring into her eyes, refusing to let them fall through. She had been there for just under four months now. No one knew. No one probably cared. They didn't know she was sitting there in Dave's basement, struggling to keep her life day in and day out. No one knew any of it.. She let her head face downwards as she sat there, her shoulders slumped as her greasy hair fell over her face to cover the hand bruises that covered the sides of her face. She had bruises covering nearly every part of her skin, inside and out, after Dave's repeated violations and abuse. He found it fun. She found it life risking in her condition. She was loosing more weight by the day after only eating once a day, which was only a slice of bread which she only was given for 2 minutes before it being taken away from her again. She had rips in all of her clothes and knife cuts slightly against her skin, from when Dave had just got a little too over excited on her beating, not that he gave a damn about how much he hurt her anyway. She was his. She was never leaving. Never.. Melina closed her eyes again and reluctantly let a tear fall from her eye and drop down onto the concrete floor below her. She struggled against the ropes again before crying out at the pain from where the ropes rubbed roughly against her bruises and cuts on her skin. She closed her eyes and kept them shut tightly as she sat there, the silence echoing through her ears, slowly driving her more insane by the moment. She needed to get out of there, find somewhere she could escape.. Even though it could mean getting herself killed. It was worth trying than being in his hell for any longer. Melina snapped her eyes open and stiffened, tensing up massively at the sound of the basement door being unlocked and the door opening. Her eyes moved around her surroundings like crazy as she waited for him to come downstairs, waiting for him to hit her over and over again until he felt like the man his soul begged him to become more of.  
"Hey sweetcheeks." Dave purred as he ran a thumb over her cheek and smirking to himself. "Ready for another game?" He purred as he ran a knife blade over the skin on her arm lightly, smirking as he watched Melina squirm.  
Melina knew one thing for sure, he had lost his mind.. He had officially gone insane, and he was still aloud to work for WWE. Melina cringed and shivered as Dave motioned their 'game'. It wasn't a game at all. It was just what he called her beating to get a good kick of a laugh from it.  
One thing Melina knew for certain. She needed to escape from there, and fast. She needed to save the both of them.. Herself.._

_And hers and John's baby._

**----**

**A/N;; Sorry it's so short. Just a starter so you know what's happened since last fanfic..**


	2. Violation

**Three months later after Dave Batista kidnapped Melina Perez and kept her to himself. When Melina finally makes it out with her.. Surprise.. She finds her dangled over John Morrison's arm.. Melina cant cope with her life anymore.. Will anything ever be the same after Dave's work?**

**A/N;; Sequel to 'Save My Soul'! I'm not saying that Dave Batista is anything like I'm making him out to be. For this story to work he has to be the way that he is.**

**Disclaimer;; I don't own Melina Perez. I don't own Dave Batista. I don't own John Morrison/Nitro. I don't own any other Superstars i mention. I don't own any songs i may mention.**

**Review pleasee? (:**

**----**

Melina snapped her eyes open as she felt something cold trail down across her arm, cringing as she was met with the sudden burst of lightly, looking away quickly before crying out in pain as she felt the same thing on her arm quickly move, cutting into her skin. Her crys where muffled by the gag that was still forced into her mouth. She cried out again the best she could as she felt the sharp object cut into the skin of her arm again quickly, sharply, before doing it again just below. Melina could feel the slight blood that was slowly dripping from out of her arm, before screaming again as she felt her arm being cut into again, just on the shoulder, but a hell of a lot deeper than the other three. She closed her eyes in a silent agony before slowly looking over her shoulder, locking eyes with the man that had sent her down to this hell just for his own amusement. He would always tell her that no one could ever have her if he couldn't. No one wanted her anyway, no one gave a damn. It had been three months since he had kidnapped her, and no one had tried to find her. No one. The thought made her stomach go into knots and she closed her eyes again as the gaze of Dave became just a bit too much for her to deal with. She looked down at the bump that was showing through her vest faintly, feeling tears fill her eyes rapidly before crying out in pain again loudly as she felt Dave slash into her arm again, her eyes closing before she felt her blood turn cold at the sound of Dave laughing hysterically from behind her.  
"Morning sweetcheeks." Dave murmured to her with a wide grin, trailing the knife up over her arm slowly before pressing his lips to her cheek lightly.  
Melina cringed before pulling away from Dave's lips, cringing before watching the knife as it trailed up and down her arm slowly, her eyes wide, alert and terrified, like they had been for the past three and a half months.  
"You look gorgeous today Melina. Have i told you that today?" Dave murmured, eyeing Melina over with a slight smirk before running his hand through her hair and giving a happy sigh. "I really do love you ya' know. You'll soon realise that this is for your own good. You and I both know that, eh?" Melina eyed Dave cautiously as he chuckled breezily. The guy was insane. He'd actually lost it. She cried out again as she felt the knife cut in the side of her wrists, just above the handcuffs that bound her wrists together. She closed her eyes and ignored the stray tear that slowly made its way down her left cheek, struggling against the ropes that attached her feet to the wooden chair, moaning in pain as they rubbed against the bruises that covered her ankles. Melina stiffened as she felt Dave run his hand up over her thigh, cringing slightly as he touched her bruises and dirty skin, closing her eyes and praying that someone could come and find her.. Anyone. She stayed frozen before tensing as her head was suddenly pulled to the side by her hair, struggling as she felt Dave's lips on her neck, biting at her skin slightly which caused Melina to squirm more, feeling tears blossom into her eyes once again.  
"You and i are going to play a game Princess." Dave purred, pausing before smirking at the thought. "I think you'll like it much more than any of the others.."  
Melina snapped her eyes open quickly and struggled against his grip as she felt Dave tug down her ripped skirt..

**----**

Melina watched as Dave eyed her naked body over hungrily, with tired, drugged up eyes. She shivered from the cold brick wall which she was chained to from her wrists and ankles, struggling the best she could manage against them as her eyelids continued to drop before opening up again slightly. She whimpered out and looked at a smirked Dave as he unbuckled his belt before unzipping his jeans.  
"Please.. Dave.. Dont do.. this.." Melina begged weakily, slurring her words.  
Dave chuckled at Melina's attempts to plead, rolling his eyes before chucking the syringe in his hand aside, he'd drugged her up pretty good. Not as much as he wanted to, because of that fucking stupid baby she was carrying, but good enough. But, that baby wouldn't be a problem once it was born, he'd just simply kill and make his beloved watch every second of it. Dave grinned from the thought before walking over to a naked Melina and running his fingers down her stomach slowly as he forced his lips to hers roughly, feeling himself become harder quickly.  
"Please Dave.. Please.." Melina whimpered as she watched Dave tug down his boxers.  
She closed her eyes and struggled against the chains, trying desperately to get free from him. Dave looked at the helpless Melina and chuckled with a shake of his head, her pleads turning him on more.  
"I'm just treating you like the slut you are Princess. You know you love it." Dave husked into her ear as he forced her legs apart, before pushing himself into her hard.  
Melina gave out a pain filled scream as Dave forced himself inside of her, before pulling back out and smirking to himself as he forced himself back in. Melina cried out and struggled to free herself, her eyelids dropping more by the moment as the drug continued to kick in more than it had done before. "Whats the matter sweet cheeks? Not feel good enough yet?" Dave growled.  
Dave smirked to himself as Melina continued to cry out in pain, holding her hands above her head as he continued to force himself in and out of her. He chuckled as he watched the tears roll down her cheeks slowly, shaking his head to himself before forcing himself into her rougher, harder, deeper, earning more moans of pain from the Diva in front of him.  
"God, you look so fucking hot right now." He growled with a smirk, biting at her neck lightly. "So. Fucking. Hot." He purred.  
Melina whimpered in pain as she continued to cry silently, her body shaking as Dave forced himself in and out of her more aggressively, before groaning loudly as he climaxed into her.  
"Melina, Melina, Melina.. Your mine now. The pain will get easier after awhile.." Dave whispered to her, wiping away her tears before pulling himself out of her sharply, earning a cry from Melina.  
Dave grinned before forcing his lips to hers, shoving his tongue into her mouth and grinning widely as Melina whimpered again. He pulled back after a moment and smiled before pecking her lips lightly and walking over to the door and taking one last look back at the crying Melina as she hung there bare, grinning to himself before flicking the basement light off.  
"Sweet dreams Princess." Dave said with a smile before making his exit, closing the door behind him.


	3. Breakdown

**Three months later after Dave Batista kidnapped Melina Perez and kept her to himself. When Melina finally makes it out with her.. Surprise.. She finds her dangled over John Morrison's arm.. Melina cant cope with her life anymore.. Will anything ever be the same after Dave's work?**

**A/N;; Sequel to 'Save My Soul'! I'm not saying that Dave Batista is anything like I'm making him out to be. For this story to work he has to be the way that he is.**

**Disclaimer;; I don't own Melina Perez. I don't own Dave Batista. I don't own John Morrison/Nitro. I don't own any other Superstars i mention. I don't own any songs i may mention.**

**Review pleasee? (:**

_**----**_

_Melina ran for her life through the woods, not looking back as she continued to run. Her hands and feet where sore, and her whole body was bruised inside and out. She stumbled down over a log and reached out, trying to grab something, anything, as she heard Dave's voice come closer to her. She cried out and closed her eyes, grabbing onto a tree root and pulling herself along the ground, ignoring the stinging pain that ran through her entire body before pulling herself up and running again through the forest. She widened her eyes as she reached the end, stumbling down on her knees and weeping as she noticed the people, all of them who where now staring at her with strange expressions.  
"Help me!" She cried out, trying to stand up, but failing as she fell back down onto her knees.  
She cried out in agony, closing her eyes as the sound of Dave's voice came closer, before she felt herself being dragged away. She opened her eyes and tried to kick out of Dave's grip, pulling away from his grip as she saw the scene in front of her.  
"You should have learned Princess. No one can have you if i cant.." Dave told her with a grin, before letting go of her arm and pushing her off the top of the waterfall in front of them both..._

Melina gasped and snapped her eyes open as she felt something ice cold hit her naked body, coughing and spluttering as the water went up her nose and into her mouth. She shivered as her hair now dripped from the water, closing her eyes for a moment in a silent agony, before looking up and coming face to face with The Animal. She sniffed twice before pulling against the chains that held her to the wall, calling out loudly as she felt another hit of ice cold water hit her bruised body. She hung there defenselessly, begging silently in her head that the pain would be over soon, that it would stop.. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at a grinning Dave, as he held a now empty lime green bucket in his left hand. Dave looked down at Melina and smirked faintly before grinning widely, bringing his right hand and running his thumb over her cheek lightly to get rid of any of the water, before chuckling as he watched Melina squirm from his touch.  
"You really should wake up when i call you." Dave murmured down to her, brushing her soaked hair from out of her eyes before grinning widely at her. "But, your awake now." He said with a slight nod.  
Dave couldn't help but smirk to himself as he eyed the naked, soaked and bruised Melina, feeling himself become hard in a instant.  
"And looking so fucking hot." He purred into her ear as he pulled her against him.  
Melina cringed as she felt Dave's lips on her neck, struggling to free herself from his grip, only for it to get tighter and for Dave to let out a cold chuckle.  
"Princess, you know you want this as much as i do." He growled quietly against her neck, a smirk painted onto his features.  
Melina struggled against him more before he'd even finished the sentence, wanting to get as far away from him as she possibly could. Dave let out a sigh of frustration before pulling back slightly as Melina continued to struggle, frowning deeply before lifting his hand, sending a good, hard, sharp slap across her cheek. He smirked as Melina cried out slightly from the sudden impact, shaking his head to himself before doing it again, and again, and again. He loved watching her squirm and cry from the pain. It was like a drug. He chuckled once he realised he was getting a bit too carried away, pulling her against him again and listening as Melina whimpered quietly.  
"I'm just treating you as the slut you know you are." He purred into her ear, before unbuckling his belt and pushing down his trousers and boxers.  
"Please.. No.." Melina whimpered, before giving a pain filled scream as Dave forced himself into her.  
"Shut up Princess. You'll like it sooner or later." Dave growled, tugging at the back of her hair.  
Melina shook her head before squeezing her eyes closed as the pain continued..

**----**

Melina sat in the basement in silence, not daring to speak as she sat on the concrete floor with one of Dave's shirts on, which had blood stains from what she could tell, but really not wanting to ask, and panties. She stared at the bare wall opposite her and listened to the yells and banging from above her in the living room, closing her eyes as she breavied in and out slowly, silently, before placing her hands onto her bump as she lifted her knees up to her chest to the best of her ability, wincing slightly before rocking back and forth silently on the floor. She was going to loose her mind soon. She could feel it. The longer she stayed here, the more likely it was to happen.. She needed to get out of there, she needed to escape one way or another.. But how? She couldn't. There wasn't anywhere. The thought caused her to finally break down, laying on the floor in a ball and sobbing loudly, banging her bruised wrists onto the floor as she screamed out, not caring about how much noise she was making. She shook and hit the floor harder, ignoring the pain that was shooting throughout her body. She closed her eyes and cried out again as she continued to cry, the tears fogging over her vision as she shook more violently. "Someone save me.." She whispered, her voice shaky.  
She couldn't handle it anymore. She just couldn't. She cried out and shook her head, crying harder as she curled up into a ball, ignoring the sound of the basement door opening then slamming again. She screamed out and brung her fists down onto the floor harder, shaking her head as the tears continued to fall down her face madly. She kicked out and let out a ear peircing scream as she felt herself being picked up, struggling against the iron grip as she continued to shake, shaking her head madly as she hit her fists against Dave's chest. "Let me go!" She screamed at him, not daring to open her eyes. "Kill me! I know that's what your gunna do! Get it over with!" She continued to scream at him.  
She cried harder before kicking out again, screaming out and struggling against his grip as she felt her wrists being handcuffed. She kicked her legs insanely before crying out again, struggling more against Dave's grip as he continued to carry her. She slowly opened her eyes as she felt herself before dropped down onto something soft, blinking a few times to clear her tearful vision, before looking up at a angry Dave, widening her eyes as she realised what she had just done and said. She fell silent and stared at him with terrified eyes, before wincing as she felt her face suddenly snap left, then right, then left again. She didn't dare to turn her head back to meet his gaze, tasting the blood in her mouth from where Dave's old highschool ring caught with her lip, closing her eyes tightly as she sat on the sofa, shaking slightly more than she already was.  
"Shut the fuck up!" He yelled at her, slapping her across the face for the fourth time, in a rage. He growled before staring down at her battered body, slowly feeling himself calm down before staring at her for a minute or so longer as he watched her shake. He couldnt help but grin childishly as he sat down beside her on the sofa, pressing his lips to her shoulder lightly, then her neck, earning a whimper from Melina.  
"Now, your going to sit here, silently and watch some Wrestling with me." Dave said calmly to her, a wide grin on his face.  
Melina nodded silently, still shaking slightly before cringing as she felt herself being pulled back into Dave's chest, stiffening, before slowly letting her gaze let onto the television in front of her, not daring to move.  
"Good girl." Dave purred into her ear.

**----**

Melina sat on the sofa, beside Dave, her eyes staring blankly at the television in front of her which was playing Survivors Series, from 2006. She stared blankly at the tag team match that was currently playing, dropping her gaze down towards the ground for a moment before giving a silent sigh, rubbing her hands against the cuff before wincing in pain. She immediately snapped her eyes back to the tv and stopped moving, breaving slowly in case Dave noticed anything that she was doing. Melina stared as Johnny Nitro, as she was known as back then, and Shawn Micheal's wrestled. She sighed and closed her eyes in a silent agony as she felt tears fill up in her eyes. God, she missed him so much. She needed him. She craved him. She was carrying his child for god sake. She silently begged that he was still trying to find her, silently begging that he would come here and find her.. Save her. But, that was just a fantasy, and normally, they never happened. She sighed silently and kept her eyes closed, blocking out all of the noises from the television and JR and Tazz on commentary, not wanting to be there, not wanting to be handcuffed on a sofa next to The Animal. Anywhere else but here.. And she'd be happy, just to escape.. Melina snapped open her eyes as she heard a snore, her heart beating faster by the second as she slowly dropped her gaze to look down at the laying Dave beside her, her hopes lighting up and rising to find that she was asleep.. This was the escape. Maybe? But, what if he woke up? Melina widened her eyes at the idea, stiffening as she continued to watch the sleeping Dave. She bit down on her bottom lip roughly before slowly starting to stand up, freezing on the spot as she watched Dave stir faintly in his sleep. She stood there for a few good minutes, before slowly taking a step forward, snapping her eyes back to Dave and biting down on her bottom lip rougher as she found he was still asleep. Melina slowly started to walk, not taking her gaze away from Dave for a moment, but his snores keeping her at a slight ease that he wouldn't wake up anytime soon as they got louder. She breavied slowly as her heart rate quickened, looking at the front door as it stood there in front of her. She struggled against her handcuffs before wincing at the pain, knowing that they wouldn't come off.. She thought quickly before slowly turning around, making sure that she didn't make a sound. She relaxed faintly as she heard Dave's snores from the living room still, taking a step backwards until she felt the door handle against her right hand. She widened her eyes as her spirits lightened slightly, still being able to hear Daves snores, and being only a second away from free doom.. This was it. She slowly reached her right hand up and grasped the door handle, tugging on it to try and open it for a moment or so.

Before, catching her breathe in her throat as she heard that wonderful 'Click'..


	4. Save Me

**Three months later after Dave Batista kidnapped Melina Perez and kept her to himself. When Melina finally makes it out with her.. Surprise.. She finds _her_ dangled over John Morrison's arm.. Melina cant cope with her life anymore.. Will anything ever be the same after Dave's work?**

**A/N;; Sequel to 'Save My Soul'! I'm not saying that Dave Batista is anything like I'm making him out to be. For this story to work he has to be the way that he is.**

**Disclaimer;; I don't own Melina Perez. I don't own Dave Batista. I don't own John Morrison/Nitro. I don't own any other Superstars i mention. I don't own any songs i may mention.**

**Review pleasee? (:**

**----**

Melina ran for her life. Running as fast as her legs could carry her through the woods that surrounded her, not daring to look back behind her in fear that he would be there, chasing her, stalking her down. Her hands and wrists aced wildly from the pain, and her feet her numb, her whole body was bruised inside, and out. She let out a slight scream of panic as she stumbled over a log, panicking more as she tried to reach out the best she could with the handcuffs on, trying to grab something, anything, as she heard Dave's voice come closer to her. She cried out and closed her eyes, grabbing onto a tree root and pulling herself along the ground, ignoring the stinging pain that ran through her entire body, before she pulled herself up and started running again. She widened her eyes as she saw a light ahead, running faster until she ran out of it, stumbling down on her knees and crying as she noticed the people, all of them who where now staring at her with strange expressions. She ignored their stares, crying harder before looking out at them all with terrified, tear filled eyes.  
"Help me!" She cried out as she tried to stand up, only to result in her legs buckling and falling back down onto the ground again.  
She cried out a pain filled scream and closed her eyes tightly, slowly opening them as she sobbed louder than she already, watching the people around her slowly move forward towards her. She widened her eyes again as she heard Dave's voice screaming murder from nearby. She panicked more than she already was, her heart rate and her breaving quickening as she heard his screams of threats come nearer, louder, more violent things that he planned to do to her if he got his hands on her. Melina shook that thought from her head.. She couldn't, wouldn't let him get her.  
"Save me.." Melina whispered, reaching both of her hands out and grasping onto the person in front of her leg, looking up at her with, wide, petrified eyes.  
"Save My Soul.." She whispered to the woman, begging her with every last peice of might that she could summon up, before everything around her slowly went pitch black..

**----**

Melina slowly opened her eyes before cringing and shutting them again quickly at the sudden beam of light that hung above her. She stayed frozen for a few minutes, listening to the quiet, hushed, quick voices from all around her.. Where was she? Her head was numb and she was in so much pain that it was indescribable to even try to explain. The last 48 hours flashed through her head and she snapped her eyes open, sitting up quickly and ignoring the pain that shot throughout her body, crying out in pain slightly from it but looking around as her breaving quickened. She dropped her gaze on two men sitting in the corner, talking quietly. So they where the voices.. Who where they? Where was she? Melina's head boomed from all the pain, she couldn't handle it much longer. She breavied in and out slowly and closed her eyes, trying her best to calm herself down. She slowly opened her eyes before jumping back slightly to see the two men standing in front of her, staring at her with intense eyes. She eyed them cautiously before slowly relaxing as she saw the shining police badge. She wrapped her arms around herself in a form of protection, looking down at her bare, bruised, dirty legs and feet as she kept her hands on her baby bump. She wasn't letting anything happen to her child. Never.  
"Melina Perez?" One of the officers said.  
Melina snapped her eyes up to lock with his the moment he said her name. She looked at him carefully.. Who was he? How did he know her name? She forced herself to calm down again, trying to convince herself that they where police officers, they wouldn't hurt her.. Melina slowly closed her eyes and nodded silently, not daring to speak.  
"Im officer Whitley, and this is my partener officer Fisher.. Can you tell us what happened to you? All we know that you have been missing for nearly four months now, and quite alot of people have been trying to find you." Officer Whitley explained.  
Melina looked up at him with terrified, confused eyes. People.. Where still looking for her? Melina slowly looked at the officers in front of her and nodded again slowly, to agree that she would tell them.  
"It was so horrible." She started in a whisper. "I thought that he was going to kill me.." She whispered, her eyes filling with tears before they slowly ran down her face.  
She kept her hands on her baby bump as she started to tell them both the horrors of what had happened of her over the last four months, the pain, the violence, everything..

**----**

Melina stared at the officers that still sat in front of her, with a pain filled expression once she finally finished telling them everything around 3 or so hours later. She wiped the tears from her face with her fingers, closing her eyes in a silent agony before looking at the officers again.  
"We have Mr. Bautista in a cell at the moment. But, from the evidence you have given us.. We should be able to keep his behind bars for a very long time Miss. Perez." Officer Whitley said with a very faint smile. Him and Officer Fisher stood up.  
"We will leave you alone for a few minutes, we'll call everyone that was trying to look for you for you." Officer Whitley said, before he and his partner left the room.  
Melina sat there for a minute or so, trying to process everything that had jut been said in her head, before a actual smile formed on her lips. She shook her head before welling up in tears again, sitting their as she cried. Crying for everything he had done to her, but crying over the fact she no longer had to worry about him.. He would be behind bars, where he belonged, away from her.. The thought caused Melina to cry out in happiness before burying her head into her arms as she broke down in tears again, not being able to contain it anymore. She screamed out from the unstoppable pain that ran through her body. She shook violently and banged her fists against the table madly, screaming again as she cried harder, shaking more violently as she stood in the room alone. She slowly calmed herself down around 10 minutes later, letting out a deep breathe before slowly sitting up and running her fingers through her hair, brushing it away from her face. Melina slowly stood up from her seat, placing her hands onto her baby bump before looking at the door, just staring it, not sure if she should go out of the room of not, before taking a chance and walking towards it, grasping the door handle before turning it and walking out of the room. She shut the door behind her before looking around. There where a few officers around her, half doing nothing and the other half on different phones. Melina scrunched up her nose before slowly putting her other hand back onto her bump, looking around for Officer Whitley, before seeing him on the phone. She slowly walked over to him, biting down on her bottom lip roughly as she waited for him to finish talking. She glanced around the room for a minute or so before dropping her gaze back down to the Officer as she heard him clear his thought, blinking a few times before smiling faintly.  
"You have a flight to Mexico in just under half an hour. You will be met there by someone, then taken to see Mr. Macmahon." Officer Whitley explained.  
Melina nodded silently, before watching as he stood up and grabbed a car key before looking back at her.  
"C'mon." He mumbled, walking out of the station and towards his car.  
Melina hesitated for a moment before following him, getting into the back seat and shutting the door, leaning her forehead against the glass as she looked out of the window with a burning blank expression.. She felt so numb, it actually hurt. Melina sighed and closed her eyes. The pain would stop.. Everything would be fine sooner or later.  
"Please, make it stop.." She whispered..

**----**

Melina stood in the middle of the airport, clutching onto her aeroplane ticket with one hand as she kept the other firmly placed on her bump in a protective way. Whitley had already boarded the luggage that they could find of hers, most old and a bit too big, from Dave's house. She sighed and looked at the cue ahead of her, before stepping forward and looking at the woman with blond hair, and a fake smile. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes, but instead flashed back her own fake smile as she handed over her plane ticket. "Have a nice flight." The woman who's name tag said 'Jill' said with a hint of annoyance, shoving Melina's ticket back to her.  
Melina couldn't help but scoff, rolling her eyes this time before walking where she was suppose to. She couldn't help but cringe at every step she took, pain running up through her legs and throughout her body. It killed, it made her numb. She sighed and shook her head before looking back at the place where she had been held while being tortured, shaking her head again before boarding her plane, not ever taking one look back. She walked down the plane isle before finding her seat, smiling faintly to herself before sitting down on it, looking out of the plane window. She let out a slight sigh of relief, she had always loved the seat next to the window.. She looked up as she felt someone sit beside her, looking over to see a woman just a bit younger than Melina herself and a baby girl that looked around the age of 5. Melina looked at the woman and gave a slight smile, placing her hands onto her baby bump again after buckling up her belt, looking out of the window.. This was going to be a long ride..


	5. Here Goes Nothing

**Three months later after Dave Batista kidnapped Melina Perez and kept her to himself. When Melina finally makes it out with her.. Surprise.. She finds_ her_ dangled over John Morrison's arm.. Melina cant cope with her life anymore.. Will anything ever be the same after Dave's work?**

**A/N;; Sequel to 'Save My Soul'! I'm not saying that Dave Batista is anything like I'm making him out to be. For this story to work he has to be the way that he is.**

**Disclaimer;; I don't own Melina Perez. I don't own Dave Batista. I don't own John Morrison/Nitro. I don't own any other Superstars i mention. I don't own any songs i may mention.**

**Review pleasee? (:**

**----**

"Miss.. The plane has landed.. Miss.."  
Melina opened her eyes slowly and looked over to see a flight attendant with a smile. Melina looked around before feeling her cheeks start to burn up, getting out of her seat and thanking the flight attendant quickly, before making her way off and out of the plane. She looked around and placed a hand onto her bump, biting down on her bottom lip roughly as she started to walk towards luggage drop off, in search for her bag. She quickly leaned over and grabbed her bag as it lent past her, cringing slightly as the metal underneath her connected with her skin slightly, before grabbing her bag and dragged it along outside behind her. She brushed her hair from her eyes as she looked around, biting down on her bottom lip roughly.  
"Melina?"  
She slowly looked up and over, a slight smile forming on her lips as she saw the Chairman of WWE standing in front of her. She took a step towards him and laughed quietly as she felt him pull her into a hug. She and Vince had always gotten along much better than most of the Divas did with him. She doesn't know why, but she just did. She smiled to herself before pulling back and smiling weakly up at Vince as she put a hand onto her baby bump.  
"Hey Vince.." She said quietly with another weak smile.  
Vince smiled at her, before looking down at her hands and raising an eyebrow slightly to himself, before looking back up at Melina.  
"Got something to tell me?" He asked carefully.  
Melina bit down onto her bottom lip lightly, before nodding slowly, hesitating for a moment.  
"Im, uh, pregnant.." She whispered to him, unable to hide the small smile on her lips.  
To Melina's surprise Vince smiled widely down at her before pulling her into another tight hug. She winced slightly before hugging him back slowly, ignoring the pain that was shooting through her body.  
"Congratulations." Vince said quietly as he let her go again.  
Melina looked up at him, and for the first time in four months, she grinned.  
"Thanks Vince.." She said quietly.  
"C'mon, there's alot of people who are dying to see you again."

**----**

Melina stared out of the tainted black windows in the back of Vince's limo as Vince continued to talk into his phone. She blocked all of the noises from her mind and closed her eyes as she felt her forehead against the limo window, breaving in and out slowly, trying to calm her nerves. She could never keep her nerves down now, she was too tense. Too afraid. She tried her best to erase the thoughts from out of her mind, only half managing to do so though. What if **he** escaped? **He'd** come after her, **he'd** _kill_her. Those thoughts caused Melina to snap her eyes open wide and wrap her arms around her bump protectively. No. He wouldn't get a hold of her or her baby.. She wouldn't let him.. Never. Melina nodded slowly to that, still blocking the noises from all around her before looking up as she heard Vince say her name. She looked at him blankly before blinking a few times.  
"Cars stopped Melina.." Vince repeated, raising an eyebrow slightly at her blank expression.  
Melina blushed slightly before nodding and getting out of the car silently, looking up at the large, posh hotel that stood in front of her. She bit down onto her bottom lip roughly before looking up at Vince.  
"Your sharing a room with Mickie." He said with a smile.  
She smiled widely up at him, slightly nervous still.. What would everyone think? Would they just ignore her completely, even though they don't know half of what she went through? She panicked slightly before forcing herself to relax, closing her eyes and breaving in and out through her mouth, before opening her eyes and nodding. She was ready.. Just. She placed her hands onto her bump before walking behind Vince into the hotel, her eyes looking around at her eyes constantly, not giving a damn that it made her look like a insane pregnant woman. She jumped as something was held in her face, taking the door card from the person behind the counter before giving a polite smile and looking up at Vince.  
"Thank you Vince.." She said quietly with a weak smile, before hugging him tightly. "Thank you.." Vince chuckled slightly before hugging her back with a smile.  
"Melina, you didn't think I'd let you go so easily without having everyone tracking you down?" He asked with a smile. "Your a amazing person, don't forget that.."  
Melina was slightly shocked at Vince's words.. She had doubted him and everyone else not so long ago, that it sent a wave of guilt crashing over her. She smiled widely to herself before watching Vince walk out of the building. She ignored the rising pain through her feet and legs as she walked towards the elevator. Her bruises on her arms and neck on complete show. She cared, but not enough about what people she didn't know thought of them. Let them think.. She went through hell and back over the past four months, and all she wanted to do at that moment was run and hide away from the world.. But, she couldn't. She wouldn't let herself. Never would she let Dave think he'd won. Melina sighed and shook her head, wrapping her arms around herself and her bump, in a weak attempt to cover the yellow, blue and purple bruises that covered her arms, despite how badly they all stood out from her skin. She walked into the elevator before pressing her room floor button, watching the door close and breaving in and out slowly as she looked at the room number '325'. Okay, this should be easy.. Melina couldn't help but scoff as she thought that, shaking her head. This wouldn't be easy.. They'd all want to know what happened to her. She'd had to relive it over and over again.. She quickly wiped the tears from eyes. No, she wouldn't cry.. Melina walked out of the elevator as it stopped and the doors opened, keeping her head down towards the ground as she dragged her suite case behind her, quickly glancing at the door numbers on the door's she walked past. She felt her breathe catch in her throat as she saw door number 325, staring at it for a moment, trying to gather the courage to actually step towards it and knock. She breavied in and out slowly before taking a step forward towards the door, gripping onto her suitcase tightly as she reached up and slowly knocked on the door infront of her slowly.  
Here goes nothing..


	6. Thats What Bestfriends Do

**Three months later after Dave Batista kidnapped Melina Perez and kept her to himself. When Melina finally makes it out with her.. Surprise.. She finds her dangled over John Morrison's arm.. Melina cant cope with her life anymore.. Will anything ever be the same after Dave's work?**

**A/N;; Sequel to 'Save My Soul'! I'm not saying that Dave Batista is anything like I'm making him out to be. For this story to work he has to be the way that he is.**

**Disclaimer;; I don't own Melina Perez. I don't own Dave Batista. I don't own John Morrison/Nitro. I don't own any other Superstars i mention. I don't own any songs i may mention.**

**Review pleasee? (:**

**----**

Melina stared in the eyes of her old best friend, her chest tightening and finding herself not being able to breathe properly as they just stared at each other. Mickie in shock and Melina in terror.. Melina looked at Mickie and bit down on her bottom lip roughly as she didn't say anything, just watching as Mickie stared at her in total shock. She gripped onto the handle of her suite case and took a step back.. This was a bad idea. She should have never agreed into rooming with Mickie. She should have argued with Vince.. "Melina?" Mickie whispered.  
Melina snapped at her daydream to look at Mickie, nodding slowly. Mickie grabbed Melina in a tight hug, not wanting to let her best friend go as she felt the tears fill up in her eyes. Melina slowly started to relax, wrapping her arms around Mickie in return slowly, burying her face into her best friends shoulder to prevent the tears that threatened to bloom in her eyes again. She wouldn't cry.. She wouldn't cry.. She looked back at Mickie as she pulled away, wrapping her arms around her baby bump and biting down on her bottom lip roughly before dropping her gaze down to the floor. Mickie looked Melina over, widening her eyes at the amount of bruises that she could see on her neck and arms alone.. She stopped her gaze on Melina's bump, raising an eyebrow but not saying anything, taking Melina's hand and leading her inside the hotel room, before grabbing her bag and shutting it behind her.  
"Where did you go?" Mickie asked quietly.  
Vince had told everyone that Melina needed time alone, off of WWE.. But just about everyone knew that was a lie. It was obvious. The way Vince wouldn't look at any of them as he said it and the way that John flipped out and demanded to know what was going on.. Mickie knew that something had happened, something bad.. She could feel it in her blood. Those little four words caused Melina to break down in tears again, sliding down against the door as her knees gave out from under her, burying her head into her hands as she cried silently, before burying her head into Mickie's shoulder when she felt her best friend sit down beside her and wrap her arms around her. Melina cried harder as images from the last four months flashed through her mind, over and over again, not leaving her alone. She cried out before crying harder.  
"D..Dave.." She chocked out, crying hysterically.  
Mickie felt her blood turn cold before boiling up in anger, wrapping her arms around Melina slightly tighter. She knew it.. She knew the son of a bitch had something to do with all of this.  
"What did he do hun?" Mickie whispered carefully, not wanting to put Melina through anymore pain than she already looked like she was in.  
Melina shook her head and cried out again as she shook faintly, images flashing through her mind faster, more of them. The sounds of Dave's cold laughter, his threats and the way he beat her over and over again rung in her ears.  
"He killed me inside.. He raped me. He beat me. He cut me open." Melina sobbed.  
Mickie felt herself turn pale, looking down at Melina and holding her tighter as she let her best friend cry harder.  
"And he laughed.. He laughed while he done it!" She cried out, bringing her fist down onto the floorboards below them both. Melina cried harder, shaking her head, trying to make the memories go away and never come back.  
"He loved it.."

**----**

Mickie looked over at Melina as she laid on the sofa, staring blankly at the television, with her arms wrapped her bump. Mickie knew everything now, everything. From being hit when she first went out with him, getting pregnant to John and being locked in Dave's basement for four months.. Mickie shook her head to herself before sitting down on the sofa, causing Melina to turn and lay her head onto Mickie's lap, closing her eyes and covering her hands with the sleeves of the thick jumper that Mickie had lent her. Mickie looked down at Melina and sighed, stroking her hair lightly as Melina kept her eyes closed.  
"Everything will be better from now on.. I promise Mel." Mickie murmured down to her best friend.  
Melina opened her eyes slowly and looked over at the TV across from her, nodding silently to what Mickie had said, not sure if she should believe her or not. At the moment, it seemed so unlikely.. She could only feel pain. Melina shook her head before closing her eyes again, curling up into a ball and placing her hands onto her baby bump, a habit she done to protect her baby from Dave.. Mickie sighed silently to herself as she looked down at Melina, before slowly reaching out and grabbing her mobile phone from the table in front of them both. She clicked onto contacts before scrolling down, until coming across Barbie. She phoned her and waited for an answer.  
"Hello?" Barbie mumbled into the phone afew minutes later.  
"Barb, you needa' get to my hotel room.. Now." Mickie said quietly, raising an eyebrow faintly at how long it took Barbie to answer. She normally answered on the first ring.  
"I can't.. I'm kinda, uh, busy Mick.." Barbie answered, repressing a giggle.  
Mickie scowled slightly.  
"I don't give a damn about what ever the fuck your doing. You get cha' arse down here, and you get it down here now." Mickie growled slightly into the phone.  
Melina opened her eyes and looked up at Mickie, raising an eyebrow at the hardened tone in her voice, before shrugging it off and closing her eyes again.  
"...Alright.. Gimme' a minute.." Barbie answered a moment or so later, shock clear in her voice.  
Mickie hung up her phone and smirked slightly to herself, before looking down at Melina and sighing silently.. She would try and make things better for her.. That's what best friends done..

**----**

Melina snapped her eyes open and sat bolt up as she heard the door being banged on, holding her knees close to her chest and rocking back and forth.. What if it was Dave? He could have escaped.. He could be behind that door and wanting her blood.. Melina widened her eyes and panicked more at the thoughts, before jumping and wincing in pain as she felt Mickie place her hand onto Melina's arm. She snapped her eyes over to Mickie, who had a look of concern on her face.  
"It's alright Mel.. It's Barbie.. I asked her to come.." Mickie said slowly and quietly, trying to make Melina calm down.. Mickie couldnt help but be concered over Mel, she'd never seen her like this before, and it scared her to know what she had been through.  
Melina looked at Mickie with a blank, petrified look, before closing her eyes and breathing in and out slowly, slowly relaxing.  
"You can come to the front door with me if you still don't believe me." Mickie said, grinning slightly as it got a quiet, short laugh from Mel.  
Mickie stood up and went over to the hotel door, followed by Melina. Mickie opened the door.  
"Hey what took you so lo---"  
Mickie widened her eyes at the sight in front of her.  
Melina couldn't help but stare at the sight, backing up slowly as new tears filled up in her hazel eyes, blurring her vision madly. Barbie and John.. Making out.. Tongues shoved down each others throats.  
Melina shook her head as John and Barbie pulled apart, backing away more and covering her face with her hands, not caring how bruised up they where. She ignored the shocked looks in John's and Barbie's eyes, jumping back more as John took a step towards her. She shook her head and let the tears roll down her face, before running off to her hotel bedroom.  
"Mel!" Mickie yelled after her.  
Melina let the tears roll down her face violently, locking her hotel bedroom door and sliding down the door, hugging her knees to her chest as she held onto her baby bump, crying hysterically, ignoring the sudden banging from her bedroom door..


	7. His Eyes Saw Her Secret

**Three months later after Dave Batista kidnapped Melina Perez and kept her to himself. When Melina finally makes it out with her.. Surprise.. She finds _her_ dangled over John Morrison's arm.. Melina cant cope with her life anymore.. Will anything ever be the same after Dave's work?**

**A/N;; Sequel to 'Save My Soul'! I'm not saying that Dave Batista is anything like I'm making him out to be. For this story to work he has to be the way that he is.**

**Disclaimer;; I don't own Melina Perez. I don't own Dave Batista. I don't own John Morrison/Nitro. I don't own any other Superstars i mention. I don't own any songs i may mention.**

**Review pleasee? (:**

**----**

Melina stared at the hotel bedroom wall opposite her with wide, terrified but blank eyes. Her hands on her bump as she stared at the nothingness that surrounded her. She hadn't been out of the hotel room in over a week; the day she saw John and Kelly together. Her life ended for the second time that day, the first being when Dave got a hold of her, she didn't feel anything but the numbness that filled her body from her head to the tips of her toes. She hugged her knees to her chest the best she could as her bump was slightly bigger considering she was four and a half months along now.. She hadn't spoken a word to anyone except for Mickie, but all of the Superstars and Divas knew she was back.. And what had happened. Word got out.. It made Melina feel embarrassed, ashamed, disgusted. She should have been able to fight him off of her.. She went through all of that, to come back to this.. She felt so stupid for letting this all happen to herself. She should have never had left Dave, continued with the assaults and kept her mouth shut.. Then everything would have been alright.. Then life wouldn't be as hard as it was now, with a more broken heart and a child.. She wouldn't have to face the world all alone by herself.. She could shield herself from everyone with Dave's threatening form, ignoring the consequences she got in return from The Animal.. Melina sighed and felt tears fill up in her eyes.. She shook her head and closed her eyes with a pain filled expression..

She wouldnt let herself cry anymore..

**----**

Melina laid on her hotel bed, curled up into a tight ball as her head buried into the knees, her eyes stinging and red from crying silently as she was sleeping during the night. She let out a quiet yawn before flicking the stereo on next to her, hitting play..

_A lonely road, crossed another cold state line _

_Miles away from those I love purpose hard to find _

_While I recall all the words you spoke to me _

_Can't help but wish that I was there _

_Back where I'd love to be, oh yeah_

_Dear God the only thing I ask of you is to hold her when I'm not around when I'm much too far away _

_We all need that person who can be true to you _

_But I left her when I found her _

_And now I wish I'd stayed _

_'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired I'm missing you again oh no _

_Once again_

Melina closed her eyes again at the sound of Avenged Sevenfold echoing through her room. She smiled before curling up again..

_There's nothing here for me on this barren road _

_There's no one here while the city sleeps and all the shops are closed _

_Can't help but think of the times I've had with you P_

_ictures and some memories will have to help me through, oh yeah_

_Dear God the only thing I ask of you is to hold her when I'm not around when I'm much too far away _

_We all need that person who can be true to you I left her when I found her _

_And now I wish I'd stayed _

_'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired I'm missing you again oh no _

_Once again.._

**----**

Mickie looked up from her phone conversation as she heard a scream coming from Melina's hotel bedroom, raising an eyebrow to herself.  
"I'll be right back.." She murmured into the phone, taking a glance over at John and Barbie, sighing silently as she watched them.  
She jumped as she heard another scream, this time it catching the other twos attention. Mickie stood up before slowly walking into Melina's hotel bed room.  
"Mel?" Mickie asked in a murmur.  
She walked over to Melina to see that she was asleep, sweat on her forehead as she shook violently on her hotel bed, tears running down her face violently.. Mickie widened her eyes before reaching out.  
"Mel.."  
Melina let out a pain filled scream before swinging at Mickie, barely missing her nose, shaking harder as she curled up into a ball in her sleep.  
"No! Dave no! Im sorry! No!" She screamed out before crying out, beads of sweat rolling from her forehead as she shook violently.  
"I'm sorry.. Please! Please, no.." She continued to sob in her sleep.  
Mickie grabbed Melina's shoulders lightly as John and Barbie stood in the door frame, wanting to know what was happening. John widened his eyes at the look of Melina, recoiling slightly.. Melina swung at Mickie again, crying out and crying harder, obviously dreaming that it was Dave.  
"Mel!" Mickie yelled slightly. "Mel wake up!"  
Melina snapped open her eyes open and gripped the hotel bed sheets, looking around in terror before locking eyes with Mickie. She crumbled down before crying silently, shaking again. "Make it stop.." She begged in a whisper.  
She stood up and wrapped her arms around Mickie, crying into her shoulder as her legs buckled from beneath her. She slowly looked up as she heard a gasp and something smashing from her doorway, looking over with a slightly blurred vision, seeing a shocked Barbie and John with a smashed cup at his feet, both of their eyes fixed to her baby bump..


	8. He Needed Her, She Needed Him

**Three months later after Dave Batista kidnapped Melina Perez and kept her to himself. When Melina finally makes it out with her.. Surprise.. She finds her dangled over John Morrison's arm.. Melina cant cope with her life anymore.. Will anything ever be the same after Dave's work?**

**A/N;; Sequel to 'Save My Soul'! I'm not saying that Dave Batista is anything like I'm making him out to be. For this story to work he has to be the way that he is.**

**Disclaimer;; I don't own Melina Perez. I don't own Dave Batista. I don't own John Morrison/Nitro. I don't own any other Superstars i mention. I don't own any songs i may mention.**

**Review pleasee? (:**

**----**

Melina let her grip from Mickie go slowly, her eyes widening in panic and fear as she slowly backed away towards the corner of her hotel bedroom, wrapping her arms around herself and her bump in panic and terror. She never let her dark hazel eyes leave John's face, which had a shocked, confused and slightly hurt expression written across his face.. He knew it was his.. Or, he was looking hurt because he may have thought it was _His_. The thought made Melina close her eyes, tears spilling into her eyes as she winced, wrapping her arms around herself tighter than she had before, slowly sliding her back down the hotel room wall, before rocking back and forth, a new habit she picked up from _Him_, as she buried her head into her knees. She flinched away from Mickie's touch, shaking her head madly, the silence burning in her ears, haunting her.. She closed her eyes tighter than they already where, letting a sob of pain escape from out of her lips. Melina listened as Mickie slowly walked, talking to Barbie in low hushed words, causing Barbie to say something back with a snarl. Melina listened as Mickie growled, before grabbing Barbie by the hair, dragging her out of the room by her blond hair. Melina let out a sigh of relief as she heard the door shut, slowly relaxing, but not loosening her grip from around herself. She slowly looked up, before widening her eyes.  
John..

**----**

Melina kept her hazel eyes locked with John's as he slowly made his way towards her. She panicked as she realised he was moving, flinching backwards before wincing as her back hit the wall, closing her eyes in slight pain before slowly opening them again, widening them as she came face to face with John. John sat down in front of Melina and sighed quietly, reaching out and brushing her long hair from out of her hazel eyes, frowning slightly as she flinched at his slight contact. He studied her closely for a moment before sighing quietly through his nose and rubbing the back of his neck, watching as Melina hugged her knees tightly, rocking back and forth.  
"Is it mine?"  
The quietness of John's voice caused Melina to look up with slightly teary eyes, instantly feeling weak under his gaze. She closed her eyes and ignored as a stray tear rolled down her cheek slowly, tensing up as she felt John wipe it away gently with his fingers. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times to clear her vision, before looking at John and biting down on her bottom lip as she nodded slowly.  
"Yes.." Melina said, barely above a whisper.  
Melina watched as John's face turned into a blank expression for a moment, feeling her chest tightening as he went over what she had just said through his head, before slowly relaxing again as a faint grin slowly painted its way onto John's face. John looked at Melina before shuffling closer to her, holding his arms out to her. Melina watched him with scared, confused eyes, not use to contact like that after many months, still shying away when Mickie tried to touch her.  
"Come 'ere.." John murmured over to her.  
Melina bit down on her bottom lip harder than she already was, staring at John for a moment longer, before reluctantly giving in. She slowly shifted over to beside him, leaning her head onto his shoulder as John wrapped his arms around her, closing her eyes and slowly starting to relax. She breathed and out through her nose quietly, a small smile finding its way onto her face once she was fully relaxed, shifting next to John slightly more and curling up. For once in a very long time.  
**She felt safe.**

**----**

Melina smiled to herself as she stayed in Johns arms, despite how numb she was feeling, she was slowly but surely throeing out more by the second.. She felt safe near John.. She felt whole again.. She placed her hands on her bump, almost feeling herself drift in and out of unconsciousness. She slowly opened her eyes and yawned quietly as she heard John chuckle quietly from above her, looking up at him and raising an eyebrow, as if to ask why he was laughing. John grinned down at her and just shook his hand, placing his hand on top of hers on her baby bump, before taking her other hand and kissing it lightly with a smile. Melina couldn't help but grin, a real grin, as she watched him. She curled up against him again and leaned her head onto his chest, closing her eyes as she listened to the sound of John's heart beat faintly against his chest. She frowned slightly as she heard yelling from the other side of the door, in the hotel living room. She could hear Mickie and Barbies yells, screaming insanity's at each other about something she couldn't quite make up, the screams and yells getting closer and closer to the door. Melina could feel herself tense up tightly, grabbing Johns shirt and gripping onto it tightly as John raised an eyebrow and listened to the Diva's screams. Melina suddenly jumped as her hotel room door burst open, a very pissed off Barbie storming in, followed by a equally pissed off Mickie stalking behind her, both of their eyes ablaze. Melina shrunk back, fear clear in her eyes as she watched Barbie grab onto Johns arm tightly.  
"We're leaving." Barbie growled, coldly and hard.  
John stared at her for a moment with a frown on his face, before looking back towards Melina, a torn look on his face.  
He loved Melina, but Barbie, Barbie, she was the reason he couldn't grab her right there and never let her go.. He didn't want her. Not at all. But, he craved the attention. He fed off it almost dangerously.. He needed Melina though.. He needed her more than he would ever lust over Barbie or any other woman.. He needed Mel.  
John sighed before nodding silently, standing up and looking at Melina, cringing and dropping his gaze to the floor at the destroyed expression on her face and the tears filling her eyes.. He done that to her, and it would kill him forever.. He shoved his hands into his pockets before silently walking after Barbie as she stormed out of the room and out of Melina's and Mickie's hotel room.  
Melina watched John walk away, feeling herself be crushed inside, before caving onto the floor and letting the tears in her hazel eyes fall. She ignored as her shoulders shook slightly, continuing to sob loudly before shaking her head as she felt Mickie wrap her arms around her.. She looked at her bestfriend for a moment before burying her head into Mickies shoulder, crying harder than she already was, visions of John leaving repeating through her head over and over again.  
_She needed him..._

* * *

**A/N;; Do Poll Please. **


	9. RAW

**Three months later after Dave Batista kidnapped Melina Perez and kept her to himself. When Melina finally makes it out with her.. Surprise.. She finds _her_ dangled over John Morrison's arm.. Melina cant cope with her life anymore.. Will anything ever be the same after Dave's work?**

**A/N;; Sequel to 'Save My Soul'! I'm not saying that Dave Batista is anything like I'm making him out to be. For this story to work he has to be the way that he is.**

**Disclaimer;; I don't own Melina Perez. I don't own Dave Batista. I don't own John Morrison/Nitro. I don't own any other Superstars i mention. I don't own any songs i may mention.**

**Review pleasee? (:**

**----**

Melina stared up at the arena in front of her with, wide, petrified, hazel eyes. She felt frozen to the ground, not daring to move even when Mickie called her name loudly from ahead, just continuing to stare at the arena in front of her. Mickie sighed before walking back over to Melina and waving a hand in front of her face, causing Melina to jump and look over at Mickie. Mickie smiled before linking arms with her best friend.  
"Everythings gonna be fine." Mickie said with a slight grin.  
Melina looked at Mickie for a moment with a blank look, before frowning faintly and raising an eyebrow, not believing her at all.  
"Trust me Mel.." Mickie added on with a slight sigh.  
Melina bit down on her bottom lip roughly, before nodding slowly.  
"Alright.." She whispered.  
Mickie grinned at her widely before walking towards the arena in front of them both, keeping linked with Melina.  
Melina bit down on her bottom lip and walked besides Mickie, placing a hand on her baby bump which wasn't quite so clear through the thick black jumper she was wearing, the fear slightly shining through in her hazel eyes.. She took a deep breathe as her and Mickie walked inside the arena RAW was being held in that night.. This is it..

**----**

Melina sat in Mickie's locker room, watching the monitor in front of her with a blank expression, her insides aching almost violently for the need to get back into that ring again.. She sighed before closing her eyes in a silent agony, running her fingers through her raven black hair as she kept a hand placed onto her bump still.  
"You ready?"  
Melina opened her eyes as she heard Mickie, biting down on her bottom lip roughly, before slowly nodding to what Mickie said. She stood up slowly before pulling off of her jumper, standing there in jeans, trainers, and a grey vest which showed off her bump rather well, but not that it seemed to bother her that much any more.. Melina inspected her eyes for a moment before unable to keep herself from smiling again as she realised all of the bruises were gone. She looked over at Mickie, who was now in her ring gear, nodding and smiling weakly, walking over to her before the pair walked out of the locker room.

Melina walked around backstage with Mickie of Monday Night RAW, shifting uncomfortably as she felt Superstars and Divas gazes on her, and on her bump. She wrapped her arms around herself, almost protective like before looking towards the floor and continuing to walk along with Mickie silently. She looked up slowly as Mickie stopped beside her, wincing as she saw Barbie and John in the distance, before avoiding looking that way, a smile finding its way back onto her face as she saw Vince in the distance. She grabbed Mickie's arm gently, before jogging over to Vince, wrapping her arms around him in a loose hug, earning a chuckle from her boss. She pulled back and smiled at him.  
"Hey Vince." She said quietly.  
Vince smiled down at her.  
"Nice to have you back Melina." Vince said with a nod.  
Melina smiled widely at him, before hugging him one last time and walking away with Mickie.. She looked around and bit down on her bottom lip, knowing that Mickie had a match after the one that was on, in less than 5 minutes.  
"Melina?"  
Melina looked up slowly as she heard someone call her name, biting down on her bottom lip as she recognised the accent, before slowly turning around and coming face to face with the older Hardy.  
"Hey Matt.." She whispered.  
"Its true then! Your back!" Matt said with a grin.  
Before Melina had a chance to reply, she was pulled into a tight hug, earning a laugh from the Diva.  
"I've missed you Hardy." She said, hugging him back with a smile.  
Matt pulled back after a moment and grinned down at her, before letting his eyes travel down to her bump, raising an eyebrow but not asking questions, well, except for one.  
"Its not.." He started, a frown appearing on his face.  
Melina shook her head, her eyes closing for a moment as she felt tears enter her eyes faintly.  
"No.. It's Johns." She said, barely above a whisper.  
Matt sighed and wrapped his arms around Melina as he saw a tear roll down her cheek, holding him close to her.  
"Just call me if you need anything Mel.. Anything.." He murmured.  
Melina nodded with a faint smile, leaning her head onto the older brothers shoulder, before looking up as she heard Mickie call her name, gathering it was time.  
"I gotta go Matt. I'll catch up with you after.." She murmured, leaning up and kissing his cheek gently, before turning and jogging off after Mickie.  
Mickie looked at Melina and grinned widely, watching as Milena Roucka and Elizabeth Carolan, aka, Rosa Mendes and Beth Pheonix, made their way down to the ring.  
"You ready?"  
Melina nodded slowly, before feeling her heartbeat quicken as she heard Mickie's theme music start out in the arena.  
"As i'll ever be.."

**----**

Mickie grinned, before taking Melina's hand and jogging out to the platform in the arena, holding up Melina's hand with a grin.  
Melina stood there with a nervous expression on her face, before unable to contain her grin as the crowd around them suddenly went mad. She pointed around to them as Mickie did, before laughing as Mickie jogged down the ramp and towards the ring, walking down the ramp and around to the announcers table. She waved at the crowd before sitting on a chair besides King, hugging him with a smile, before turning her attention back to the match in front of her..

Melina stood up and grinned as Mickie got the three count on Rosa, walking over to the ring and climbing in, raising Mickies over hand in victory, pointing at her with a grin. She watched Mickie for a moment, before snapping her attention over to Beth as she got into the ring. Melina growled lowly as Beth narrowed her eyes at Melina and Mickie, walking towards her and smirking at Beth.  
"You got a problem?" Melina asked loudly.  
"You know what my problem is, Perez." Beth growled, indicating to the belt in Mickie's hand. "Now back the fuck away." Melina shook her head, shoving Beth back the shoulders.  
"Who's gonna make me Blondie?" She growled.  
Beth snarled and got into Melina's face, which Melina gladly returned, glaring into her eyes madly, before smirking as Beth backed away, her eyes glancing at her bump before glaring at Melina again.  
Melina shook her head to herself before watching Beth grab Rosa, both of them stalking out of the ring and to backstage. She looked over at Mickie and smiled widely, before pointing around the crowd again, then the pair climbed out of the ring and walked backstage.  
"You were great!" Melina said with a grin, hugging Mickie tightly.  
Mickie laughed and hugged Melina back with a grin.  
"Oh, yeah, Mickie, well done for jobbing the newbie. Bravo!"

**----**

Melina and Mickie turned around, to come face to face with Barbie and John. Melina narrowed her hazel eyes at Barbie, ignoring John completely.  
"Hey! At least she can actually wrestle! Unlike you, she didn't need to strip on stage to get this job!" Melina yelled.  
Barbie scoffed and rolled her eyes, taking a step towards Melina.  
"At least i don't look like a body builder." She snapped back.  
Melina raised an eyebrow.. Body builder? She shrugged to herself before taking a step towards Barbie.  
"At least I'm not a fucking whore!" She snapped back.  
"Thats not Dave told everybody!" Barbie screamed.  
Melina recoiled slightly, wincing and feeling tears sting her eyes faintly.  
"Just because I'm pregnant, doesn't mean i wont fucking kill you." Melina screamed back, getting into Barbies face.  
Barbie laughed fakely.  
"I'd love to see you try."  
Melina let out a yell, before tacking Barbie to the floor, ignoring Johns, Mickie's, and a few other peoples yells from around her as she yanked Barbie's hair hard and punched her in the nose repeatedly.  
Melina struggled against the pair of hands that pulled her back, watching John grab Barbie and pull her back with panicked eyes. She struggled against the Superstars hold on her.  
"Your just jealous! John loves me! Not you, or that bastard child your carrying!" Barbie screamed, blood trickling from her nose.  
Melina let out a scream before trying to lunge at Barbie again, her hazel eyes burning wildly.  
She watched as John held on Barbie, dragging her away, before letting the tears in her eyes roll down her cheeks slowly as she turned around.  
"Mel.. You know that's not true.." Mickie murmured from beside her.  
"Yeah.. Everyone loves you!" Matt exclaimed, letting his grip on Melina's arms go.  
Melina let out a faint laugh before nodding and smiling faintly as she felt herself being pulled into a hug by the pair.  
"Thanks guys.." She whispered.  
"We're always here to help."  
Melina smiled faintly before leaning her head onto Matt's shoulder, placing her hands onto her bump as she felt herself slowly calm down.  
Why couldnt things just go right?


	10. I Needa' Talk To You

**Three months later after Dave Batista kidnapped Melina Perez and kept her to himself. When Melina finally makes it out with her.. Surprise.. She finds her dangled over John Morrison's arm.. Melina cant cope with her life anymore.. Will anything ever be the same after Dave's work?**

**A/N;; Sequel to 'Save My Soul'! I'm not saying that Dave Batista is anything like I'm making him out to be. For this story to work he has to be the way that he is.**

**Disclaimer;; I don't own Melina Perez. I don't own Dave Batista. I don't own John Morrison/Nitro. I don't own any other Superstars i mention. I don't own any songs i may mention.**

**Review pleasee? (:**

**----**

Melina couldn't help but let a small smile find its way onto her features as she dug her plastic spoon into Ben&Jerry's Cookie Dough ice cream, scooping the ice cream from the jug and eating it. She closed her eyes and gave a satisfied sigh, before taking another spoonful as Mickie walked out of her hotel bedroom. Melina snapped her eyes open and blushed sheepishly as she heard Mickie giggling. She looked over at Mickie and gave a sheepish grin, pulling the plastic spoon out of her mouth and burying it into her ice cream.  
"Right.. Im out. I've gotta go do shit with John." Mickie announced, grabbing the rental car keys.  
Melina smirked slightly but nodded.  
"I'll see you later Mel."  
"Bye chica!" Melina yelled after her.  
She grinned and waved at her best friend, before watching her best friend make her way out of the hotel room door, turning her attention back to her ice cream, which was currently balancing on her baby bump, once she heard the door close. She smiled to herself. She was glad that Mickie was giving it another shot with Cena, after everything that she had heard about her and Cody.. She needed a good dude in her life. The though caused Melina to let a sigh escape her lips, closing her eyes for a moment, before opening them again. She picked up her ice cream and smiled again, pushing all of the negative thoughts from out of her mind, eating more ice cream. She let her hazel eyes wonder over to the telephone beside her, biting down on her bottom lip and hesitating slightly before picking it up and holding it as she punched in a number. She lifted her shoulder up and held the phone between her shoulder and ear, eating more ice cream as the phone rung.  
"Hello?" A voice said on the other side.  
"Matthewwww!" Melina squeaked with a laugh.  
She couldnt help but grin slightly as she heard the laugh of the older Hardy brother.  
"Whats up Mel?" Matt asked through the phone.  
"Nothing.. I just wanted someone to talk to." She admitted.  
"Well, what you wanna talk about then?"  
Melina couldn't help but smile to herself.. She loved Matt, as a brother, he was always there when she needed him.  
"Where do i start?"

**----**

Melina slowly opened her eyes as she heard a knock on the hotel door, raising an eyebrow to herself as she held the phone to her ear, listening to Matt continue to talk about something.  
"Matt.. I'll phone you back." She whispered into the phone.  
"Alright.. Be safe chica."  
"Love ya' Mattitude."  
And with that, she hung up.  
She jumped slightly as the person knocked on the hotel door louder and longer, causing Melina to stare at the door for a moment before slowly standing up. She placed a hand onto her growing baby bump as she slowly stood up off of the sofa and walked towards the door. She couldn't help but frown slightly as the person banged on the door for a third time.  
"Hold on a friggin' minute!" She yelled, pulling the hatch from the door.  
She shook her head to herself before unlocking the door, pulling it open. She widened her hazel eyes at the figure standing in front of her, recoiling away slightly as she kept her eyes locked with his.  
"What the fuck do you want?"

**----**

"What the fuck do you want?!" She repeated, but louder and slightly harsher than she had said the time before.  
John just stared into her hazel eyes, a blank expression painted onto his face as he stood there in the doorway.  
Melina let a slight frown appear onto her face. What the fuck?! He knocks on her door and stands there, not saying a frigging word. She shook her head, there was no way that she was in the mood to put up with this.  
"Okay then.. You just stand there." She said, the sarcasm clear in her voice.  
"If you don't have anything to say.. I'm shutting the door." As she went to slam the door, John shoved his arm against it, causing the door to knock back slightly.  
Melina put her hand onto her baby bump again, a frown more clearer on her face than it was previously.  
"I needa talk to you." Is all he said as he looked at her.  
Oh, now he wanted to talk! He had so many opportunity's to talk to her, and he chooses now?! He could have talked to her before he ran off after that blond slut. He could have said something when that same slut slagged off HIS, HIS Child! But, noo.  
Melina narrowed her hazel eyes at him, her lips tightening as she locked eyes with him yet again.  
"Oh, you wanna' talk huh?" She started, the fire boiling up inside of her.  
"You wanna talk now?! You have had the last two weeks to fucking talk to me!" She screamed at him.  
"But, noo. You go stalk that fucking blond bitch and leave me to cry on the floor!" She continued.  
She continued to yell at him, not realising that John was slowly taking a step towards her every time she yelled at him.  
"Listen to me.."  
"No! I'm not gunna fucking listen to you!" She yelled.  
"I come back from fucking torture, to find your sleeping with Barbie! She was suppose to be one of my god damn best friends."  
John sighed, guilt suddenly shooting through his body. Melina stared at him, ignoring as faint tears sprung into her eyes. She would not cry over him. Not now, not ever again.  
"Mel.." John started.  
"Don't call me that." She growled. "Don't you dare call me that!"  
John sighed before wrapping his arms around her tightly, pulling her into his chest.  
Melina shook her head and closed her eyes, sending her fists into his chest repeatedly as John continued to hold onto her, refusing to break his grip.  
"You stood there as that bitch called your child a bastard kid! This is your fucking child as well!" She yelled, tears finally releasing themselves from her eyes as she continued to send her fists into his chest. "You just fucking stood there.." She whispered, shaking her head, before giving in and burying her face into his chest.  
"Mel.." Melina looked up slowly as John murmured her name.  
They stared at each other, their eyes burning into the others. The silence eating them alive. John didn't know what to do.. So, he done the first thing that came into his head..

He kissed her.


	11. Wait, What?

**Three months later after Dave Batista kidnapped Melina Perez and kept her to himself. When Melina finally makes it out with her.. Surprise.. She finds her dangled over John Morrison's arm.. Melina cant cope with her life anymore.. Will anything ever be the same after Dave's work?**

**A/N;; Sequel to 'Save My Soul'! I'm not saying that Dave Batista is anything like I'm making him out to be. For this story to work he has to be the way that he is.**

**Disclaimer;; I don't own Melina Perez. I don't own Dave Batista. I don't own John Morrison/Nitro. I don't own any other Superstars i mention. I don't own any songs i may mention.**

**Review pleasee? (:**

**----**

Melina closed her eyes, the feeling of Johns lips against hers feeling so right. She wrapped her arms around his neck as John wrapped his arms around her waist. It felt so right.. John and her. Here. Kissing. Melina opened her eyes slowly.. Wait, what the fuck was happening? She shivered as John ran his hands up under her jumper, stroking her baby bump with his fingers. She closed her eyes again, blocking all thoughts from her mind. Well, until one violently forced itself into her mind. She snapped her eyes open again at the mental image of John and Kelly, quickly shoving him back and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.  
John looked at her and raised an eyebrow, a frown appearing on his features.  
"Why did you just do that?" He asked, feeling slightly rejected.  
Melina blinked a few times. He was kidding, right? She narrowed her hazel eyes at him slightly, before slapping him across the face hard.  
"Get out." She whispered.  
John looked at her, the side of his face stinging slightly now.  
"W-What?" He stuttered.  
"Get out!" She screamed at him. "Out! Go fuck your Barbie!" She screamed.  
John backed away slightly, watching Melina was cautious eyes.  
"Mel.."  
"Get out John!" She yelled at him again, tears falling from her eyes.  
John watched as Melina dropped down onto her knees, tearing running down her cheek madly as she started to sob into her hands. He sighed quietly, crouching down beside her and wrapping his arms around tightly, holding her close to him.  
Melina shook her head, trying to shove him off as she struggled against his grip.  
"Get off of me.." She whispered, crying still.  
Melina eventually gave up as Johns grip on her only tightened, pulling her closer to him. She grasped the front of his shirt with her hands, sobbing into his chest as he continued to stroke her back lightly.  
"I cant do this.. I wont survive.."

**----**

John sighed quietly as he watched Melina sleep in his arms, a slight smile on his lips. He looked at the clock, widening his eyes slightly. Shit. It was 2:30 in the morning.. John wrapped his arms around Melina tightly again, slowly lifting her up off of the floor before carrying her into the hotel bedroom, laying her on the bed and pulling the covers over her. He smiled to himself as he watched her sleep. She looked so beautiful.. He lent down, kissing her forehead lightly.  
"I love you Melina Nava Perez.." He whispered.  
John watched her sleeping for a few moments, before sighing as he walked out of the bedroom and leaving her hotel room, shutting the door quietly. He rubbed the back of his neck and yawned quietly. He grimaced as he looked over at the door of the room he and Barbie were sharing.. He sighed before walking over to it, opening the door and walking inside. He shut the door before turning, taken back as he saw Kelly staring at him with narrowed eyes.  
"Where the fuck have you been?!" She yelled at him, pouting.  
"Out with the guys." John mumbled, shrugging faintly before walking into the hotel bedroom.  
Barbie frowned, uncrossing her legs and following him, folding her arms over her chest.  
"Until half two in the morning?!" She exclaimed.  
John mumbled something too quiet for her to hear, shrugging slightly again as he changed into a pair of jogging bottoms and a vest.  
"Huh?" Barbie asked.  
John sighed before turning to her.  
"Just back the fuck off woman." He mumbled.  
Barbie gasped, pouting at him.  
"John!" She squeaked.  
John stared at her for a moment, blinking before shaking his head, grabbing all of his clothes that where on the floor, shoving them into his suitecase.  
Barbie's jaw dropped slightly.  
"What the hell do you think your doing?" She squeaked.  
John turned, staring at her again before grabbing his suite case.  
"Im done with you." He said simply, before walking out of the room and towards the hotel room door.  
Barbie screamed, quickly running after him.  
"You cant end it with me!" She screamed.  
John chuckled.  
"I just did." He smirked.  
"Now, good bye."  
He muttered, before slamming the door on a clueless Barbie..

**----**

Melina slowly opened her eyes as she heard knocking on the hotel room door. She groaned quietly and looked over at her alarm clock. 3 fucking am?! She closed her eyes and sighed, before opening them again slowly as the person knocked on the door. She yawned, getting out of the hotel bed slowly, placing a hand on her bump as she walked towards the door. Melina opened the hotel door and yawned again, before looking up at the person in front of her, biting on her bottom lip as she raised an eyebrow slightly. What was he doing here? She realised he was carrying a suite case, her eyebrow raising more.. What the?  
"What are you doing here?" She whispered, yawning again.  
John sighed.  
"Can i stay here for the night?" He asked quietly, rubbing the back of his neck.  
Melina looked at him for a moment carefully before slowly nodding, moving out of the way of the door. She watched as she walked in, closing the door as she bit down on her bottom lip.  
"Why are you h---"  
"I broke up with Barbie." John mumbled, cutting her off.  
Melina closed her eyes for a moment, before nodding, yawning again. She placed her hands onto her bump.  
"You can sleep.. Wherever.. I'm going back to bed.." She murmured. "Night.."  
Melina turned, starting to walk towards the hotel bedroom.  
"Umm.. Mel?"  
Melina turned, looking at John.  
"Yeah?" She asked.  
"Can i, um, sleep with you?" John paused before groaning slightly. "I mean, next to you.. In your bed. Without any perversion." John raised his hands, causing Melina to laugh quietly.  
She bit down on her bottom lip, a small smile finding its way onto her features.  
"Sure." John grinned, before following Melina into the hotel bedroom. Melina laid down on the bed, instantly closing her eyes.  
John hesitated slightly, before slowly laying down beside her, slowly wrapping his arms around Melina.  
Melina smiled to herself, turning to face John before curling up beside him, keeping her eyes closed.  
"Night John.."  
"Night Princess."


	12. You Actually Stayed

Three months later after Dave Batista kidnapped Melina Perez and kept her to himself. When Melina finally makes it out with her.. Surprise.. She finds _her_ dangled over John Morrison's arm.. Melina cant cope with her life anymore.. Will anything ever be the same after Dave's work?

**A/N;;** Sequel to 'Save My Soul'! I'm not saying that Dave Batista is anything like I'm making him out to be. For this story to work he has to be the way that he is.

**Disclaimer;;** I don't own Melina Perez. I don't own Dave Batista. I don'town John Morrison/Nitro. I don't own any other Superstars i mention. I don't own any songs i may mention.

**Review pleasee? (:**

**----**

Melina yawned quietly, before snapping her eyes open suddenly as she felt someone stir from beside her.. What the fuck?! She turned to her other side, a frown forming on her face and her eyebrows raising as she saw a sleeping John beside her, both of his arms locked around her tightly.. She blinked a few times before the memories of the night, well, morning earlier hit her suddenly.. She sighed as she looked up at him, tilting her head to the side slightly with a faint smile before reaching up and brushing his hair from his face.. She had missed being this close to him, so much.. She only wished that he could be hers again. But, he wouldn't take her back. Not after all of this time.. That kiss the night before probably meant nothing to him. He was just on rebound.. Right? She shook her head to herself, closing her eyes for a moment as she calmed herself down and pushed all of those thoughts from her mind, before looking back up at John and smiling slightly to herself.  
"I will always love you John.." She whispered, despite knowing he wouldnt be able to hear.  
She looked at him for a moment longer before putting her hands onto her baby bump as she closed her eyes, a smile formed on her lips..

**----**

Melina woke up later that same day during the afternoon, yawning as she slowly opened her eyes. She turned over before closing her eyes in a silent agony at the empty space beside her.. He'd gone. He'd actually gone. She knew he would, she just didn't want her thoughts to come true.. She actually thought that he would stay with her.. "Yeah, like he would actually do something like that." She mumbled, laughing fakely to herself.  
She shook her head and breathed out heavily before getting out of bed. She looked down at her black jogging bottoms and blue vest, wrapping her arms around her baby bump before walking towards the bedroom door. She opened it before walking out into the corridor, stopping as she heard voices coming from the living room.  
"I swear to god Hennigan, you break her heart again, i'll cut off your balls." Mickie growled threateningly.  
Melina couldn't help but laugh quietly at her best friends protective side, shaking her head to herself before continuing to listen.  
"Mickie, listen to me, I love her.. Barbie.. She was just.. There. Something i used to fu---"  
"You prick! You just wanted barbie to fuck her?!" Mickie yelled.  
Melina raised an eyebrow as she heard a mumble from John as something hit something else.  
"Well, yeah.. Stop that!" John suddenly yelled. "Mickie.. I seriously love Mel.. I'm not gonna let her get away again.. Me and Barbie, we're done okay? Done, over, finished!"  
"I still dont trust you." Mickie said with a sigh.  
"Just.. Trust me.. Okay?"  
"If anything happens to her though.. Anything! I will personally --."  
Melina took this moment to walk out into the living room and smile at them both as she walked into the kitchen area, causing Mickie to stop half sentence.  
"Hey."

**----**

John looked down at Melina as she slept one last time before slowly getting out of the bed, freezing as he heard her stir before quickly shoving his shoes on and walking out of the bedroom, shutting the bedroom door silently. He walked out to the living room.  
"Hennigan."  
John froze.. Fuck.  
He turned and looked at his exes best friend and room mate.  
"Mickie.."  
Mickie narrowed her eyes at him slightly as he stood awkwardly by the door.  
"And where do you think your going?" She said with a frown.  
John winced.. Oh god, he'd hoped she wouldn't ask that.  
"I..Umm... To see the guys." John tried to lie.  
It was an obvious lie, but, John really didn't think Melina would want him to be there when she woke up.. He didn't deserve someone as perfect as her.  
"You really think im going to let you hurt Mel again?" Mickie snapped, standing up as her overprotective side came out. "There is no way in hell that you are going anyway."  
John shifted slightly under Mickie's gaze, rubbing the back of his neck with his palm.  
"I dont deserve someone like Melina.."  
"Your damn right you don't!" Mickie suddenly yelled at him. "But, for some reason, after everything that's happened with that bastard, and you and Kelly.. All she wants is you John!"  
John sighed, closing his eyes.  
"She loves you.. I mean, shes carrying your kid, Hennigan! And if i think I'm gonna stand back and watch you leave, then, you've got another thing coming.."  
"Why do you want me to stay so bad? Why cant you just let Melina find another guy that will be better for her." John muttered.  
"Are you blind or something?!"  
John raised an eyebrow at this.  
"You and Melina.. Your fucking perfect for each other!" Mickie exclaimed, throwing her arms up into the air.  
"I love her.. So god damn much Mickie.." John whispered. "I don't want to loose her again."  
He looked at her again.  
"I just want her to be mine again.."  
Mickie nodded slightly.  
"I swear to god, Hennigan, you break her heart again though, I'll cut your balls off." Mickie growled threateningly.  
John nodded slightly, fair enough.  
"Mickie, listen to me, i love her.. Barbie.. She was just.. There. Something i use to fu---"  
"You prick! You just wanted Barbie to fuck her?!" Mickie cut him off in a yell.  
John frowned slightly as a pillow hit him.  
"Shoulda seen that one coming..." He mumbled, before looking at Mickie again.  
"Well, yeah.. Stop that!" He yelled again as Mickie threw another pillow at him. "Mickie.. I seriously love Mel.. I'm not gonna let her get away again.. Me and Barbie, we're done okay? Done, over, finished!"  
"I still dont trust you.." Mickie said with a sigh.  
John understood that.. He didn't exactly blame her either.  
"Just.. Trust me.. Okay?"  
"If anything happens to her though.. Anything! I will personally --."  
John raised an eyebrow as Mickie stopped half sentence, following her gaze to see a tired Melina making coffee.  
"Hey." She said with a smile, looking at them both.  
"Hey Mel." Mickie said, suddenly cheering up.  
"H..Hey.." John stuttered slightly.  
Melina walked over to the sofa and sat down next to Mickie, drinking some of her coffee before putting it onto the wooden table. She looked at John and bit down on her bottom lip before patting the seat beside her with a nervous smile.  
John hesitated slightly before sitting down beside her. He couldn't help but smile as Melina curled up beside him, putting her feet onto the sofa.  
Melina wrapped her arms around John, leaning her head onto his chest as she closed her eyes.  
"You stayed.." She whispered.  
John looked over at Mickie, who just nodded as she smiled at her best friends sudden happiness.  
"You actually stayed." Melina whispered.  
John wrapped his arms around Melina tightly.  
"I'm not leaving you.." He whispered, kissing her forehead lightly.  
"Ever."


	13. Flashback

**_Three months later after Dave Batista kidnapped Melina Perez and kept her to himself. When Melina finally makes it out with her.. Surprise.. She finds her dangled over John Morrison's arm.. Melina cant cope with her life anymore.. Will anything ever be the same after Dave's work?_**

_A/N;;_ Sequel to 'Save My Soul'! I'm not saying that Dave Batista is anything like I'm making him out to be. For this story to work he has to be the way that he is.

_Disclaimer;;_ I don't own Melina Perez. I don't own Dave Batista. I don'town John Morrison/Nitro. I don't own any other Superstars i mention. I don't own any songs i may mention.

**Review pleasee? **(:

**----**

Melina sat in the back of the mini van as it continued to drive along the long roads, her hazel eyes staring out at the slowly setting sky with a small smile gracing her lips.

She'd missed Sunset so much..

God, she'd just missed everything really..

Sunset, sunrise, the sky, the colours..

Everything..

Being in _His_ basement for over three months really does mess you up in the head..

Nothing but the four dark, grey walls to stare at as they surround you..

The only source of light was from a god damn lightbulb!

Nothing, nothing at all, to keep you alive inside..

You just start to..

_Loose yourself.._

More and more with the passing days.

Well, when you actually know that a days past, the only light found was found from a lightbulb, no windows, no way to tell if it was day or night..

No voices except from_ His_ and your own to keep yourself company, nothing at all to keep you from absoloutly loosing your mind.

Melina couldnt let herself do that though.

No.

She had to make sure she got out..

For herself and her baby, screw the rest of the world. All that was important was her baby..

That was all that mattered at that time..

That was the only reason that stopped her from fully loosing her mind.

Melina flinched slightly as she slowly fell into a flashback..

**----**

_Melina Perez continued to scream with all of her might and thrash her legs out madly, her eyes wide open it terror. _

_She couldnt see anything beside the black darkness.. _

_Where was she?! _

_What the fuck had happened?! _

_She couldnt remember anything.. _

_All she could make out in her mind was watching John on the monitor then.. _

_Then.. _

_No.. _

_That couldnt have happened, it couldnt! _

_She let out another ear drum bursting scream and struggled against the things that kept her wrists tied together. _

_She needed to get out. _

_She needed to go back to John and tell him.. _

_She needed to tell him! _

_She tried to push down a sob as it rose up in her throat, kicking out her legs harder, mader as she screamed again and again. _

_She wouldnt stop, not until she knew what was happening.. _

_She needed to get out of this darkness, ditch the panic that continued to tighten in her chest. _

_She finally let the sob escape her lips, her shoulders slumping over in defeat as she sat still, frozen like. _

_She tensed up as she heard a cold laugh from behind her, then heavy footsteps circling her slowly, getting closer and closer to her by every passing moment. _

_She sat up straight quickly as she heard the voice chuckle again, right beside her ear. _

_Her head snapped to the side slightly as the black bag was removed from over her face, wincing at the sudden bright light that shone into her eyes.. _

_Then.. _

_Then she saw him towering over her with a smirk plastered to her features. _

_She widened her eyes in alarm, struggling against the chair she was bound to, her eyes locked with his as she tried to free herself. _

_He shook his head to himself as he watched her, the smirk slowly turning into a frown as Melina let out a ear peircing scream, quickly slamming his hand over her mouth and growling lowly.  
_

_"You will learn.." He snarled.  
_

_Dave looked at her and chuckled lowly as he heard her whimper quietly from below his hand.  
_

_"You will fucking learn not to leave me and think you can get away with it!"  
_

_Melina gasped at the sudden impact to the side of her face, her head snapping to the side.  
_

_"And now.. You pay.." He growled, the smirk forming on her lips.  
_

_Melina widened her eyes as he pushed the chair she was in backwards, crying out loudly..  
_

_"No.. No! Someone save me!"  
_

_She screamed, closing her eyes tightly.  
_

_Dave looked down at her and chuckled.  
_

_"Sweetheart, no one will ever save you."_


	14. Internet rumours

**Three months later after Dave Batista kidnapped Melina Perez and kept her to himself. When Melina finally makes it out with her.. _Surprise_.. She finds _Her_ dangled over John Morrison's arm.. Melina can't cope with her life anymore.. Will anything ever be the same after Dave's work?**

_Disclaimer;;_ I do nogt own any other Superstars I mention. I do nog own any songs I may mention.

_A/N;; _This chapter is dedicated to NJ, for convincing me to write something again.

**Review pleasee? (:**

**----**

Melina let her dark eyes scan over the laptop infront of her as she sat in her hotel room.

She'd become bored of sitting in silene while all of the others were down at a house show, which she couldn't do, for well.. obvious reasons.

A small sigh escaped the Latina's lips.

Oh, how she'd missed wrestling. She loved it more than anything else in the word..

She loved the rush of the crowd, the intensity in the ring, the adrenalin..

So what if she lost? She was just glad she could do what she loved, every day.

Looking down at her bump now, a small smile graced her features for a moment as she placed a hand onto her stomach.

Oh well, she'd get over it.. She had something way better now.

Turning her attention back to the screen infront of her once again, the diva hummed quietly before clicking onto one of the music icons on her screen.

A grin instantly appeared at the simple sound of a guitar rift, instantly knowing what song she'd clicked onto. God, she'd missed listening to a lil' bit of metal.

_I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

A small wince appeared on her features on her face for a moment as she listened to the lyrics, closing her eyes and breathing in and out slowly..

Block it out.. Block it out.

Shaking off the thoughts that tried to work their way into her mind, she clicked on a Google icon in the corner of her screen.

Typing words into the search engine, she ignored the adive that Vince McMahon had personally given her himself, along with many other superstars.

She wanted to know.. She just had to know what everyone thought was going on.

Curiosity truly was a bitch at the best of times.

A sudden heading caught her eye, the words standing out bolder than all the others on the wrestling forum she'd logged onto.

**WWE Diva Melina Perez gone missing**

Biting down on her bottom lip roughly, Melina hesitated before slowly clicking on the link, her dark eyes now traveling across the words that suddenly appeared on her page.

_'It was found out earlier this week that WWE Diva Melina - a former three time womans champion - whose real name is Melina Nava Perez, was discovered missing. It was at first believed that she'd been kidnapped from her hotel the night before the live event in Tampa. But, it was later revealed that she had actually been taken from her -and then boyfriend John Morrison- own locker room inside of the arena.'_

The Latina diva sighed quietly, scrolling down the page at the comments people had made of them..

_"How she has not been found yet, or how they have not discovered who had taken her, I honestly cannot understand. Seriously, did no one see her get taken?!"_

_"Who actlly cares? Its nt the Divas actually matta these dayz anyway, all they do is prance around the ring.. I bet Vince or any1 else cldnt care less."_

That caused her to wince... People really thought of her like that? Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to read these.. She shook her head, continuing to scroll down through the small box.

_"Not important? No one cares? Are you f*cking kiddin me?! Melina is one of the most amazing wrestlers WWE has ever gotten! Sure, shes not Trish, but shes almost there! Oh and learn to spell!" _

That on the other hand, caused the Diva to break out into a small smile, the last part actually causing her to laugh quietly..

Honestly, she was glad that she still had fans out there in the world, supporting her.

Melina spotted another link related herself.

**'WWE Smackdown Superstar Dave Bautista arrested!'**

She clicked on it, her blood boiling up slowly before almost instantly forcing herself to calm down.

She would not get angry. She would get all emotional over this.. She simply wouldn't, no, couldn't let herself.

_'Today at 8.56pm WWE Superstar Dave Baustista was arrested on suspicion of kidnap, hostaging, rape and abuse. And to who? To none other than missing WWE Diva Melina Perez, who once dated at one point. When questioned, the 'Animal' denied every single one of these accusations, saying every single one of them was a lie from a 'angry hater'.'_

Melina growled lowly.. That fucking bastard! No.. Calm, calm..

_'After searching his house in the woods, many pieces of evidence had been found to continue to case onwards: blood patches on the floor, knifes scattered across the floor, traces of hair and ripped acrials of clothing..'_

That was it, she couldn't read on any more.

She just couldn't..

Pushing down the tears that threatened to fill up in her eyes, she closed them for a moment, breathing in and out slowly to make herself calm down slowly.

Opening them again, she moved her mouse towards the red 'X' in the corner of her screen before noticing something out of the corner of her eye, causing her blood to run cold..

No.. No!

**'WWE Superstar Dave Bautista released from jail.'**


	15. Last time

**Three months later after Dave Batista kidnapped Melina Perez and kept her to himself. When Melina finally makes it out with her.. _Surprise_.. She finds _Her_ dangled over John Morrison's arm.. Melina can't cope with her life anymore.. Will anything ever be the same after Dave's work?**

_Disclaimer;;_ I do not own any other Superstars I mention. I do not own any songs I may mention.

**Review pleasee? (:**

**----**

Melina stared at the computer screen infront of her with terrified eyes..

No.. This couldn't be true..

No!

It couldn't be! They couldn't have let him out!

They just couldn't have..

The Latina could feel herself start to become ill. Tears stung her eyes quicker by every passing second and knots tied up in the bottom of her stomach.

She felt like she was going to throw up..

Actually, scratch that..

She _was_ about to be sick.

Shoving the laptop off of her lap, she quickly stood up before running into the bathroom, barely having time to lift the toilet seat before it released itself from her lips..

* * *

John hummed to himself as he pushed the door open to Mickie's and Melina's hotel room, a small smirk on his lips as the bubbly brunette beside him continued to sing along to her iPod loudly as her head nodded along to the music.

God, she was good entertainment at times.

Shaking his head of the thought, he chucked his bag onto the floor before watching Mickie as she jumped down onto the sofa and stretched out on it..

Looking around, he frowned to himself at not being able to see Melina. Giving a small shrug, he walked into her bedroom.

Where the hell was she?!

Then, he noticed the bright light from out of the corner towards his eyes. Walking over to the bed, he picked up the laptop, hazel eyes immediately widening at the headline on the page.

Oh god.. She knew.

Disconnecting it from the charger, the 'Guru of Greatness' pretty much ran out to Mickie, almost literally forcing the bright screen into her face.

"What the hell Hennigan?" The RAW diva hissed in annoyance, taking out her earphones and glaring slightly at the Superstar.

"She knows!" John whispered.

In reply, Mickie simply gave him a blank look. "..Who knows what?"

Rolling his eyes slightly, John thrust the laptop back in her direction. "She _knows!_"

Mickie frowned to herself, before taking the laptop and letting her eyes wander the screen... They widened almost immediately.

Oh god, she _knows_!

Of course, Mickie and John had been told about this the day it had happened, but, had been sworn into secrecy by by himself..

The brunettes exchanged glances before a thought entered the divas mind..

"Where's Melina?"

John blinked a few times. Melina! He closed his eyes..

Why the hell was he so stupid at times?

"Melina!" He yelled out, letting out a small sigh of relief at the answer of someone throwing up.

Relief quickly changed into slight panic, again.

And with that, he ran into the bathroom to find the self proclaimed 'A-List' diva wiping her mouth and flushing the toilet.

Her eyes were red and tears ran from them rapidly, down over her cheeks. She was shaking, almost violently and her dark eyes held more fear then he'd ever seen in someone eyes before..

Melina gazed up at him, her bottom lip actually trembling slightly as more tears filled up in her dark eyes.

Hugging her knees to her chest, she whimpered quietly, trembling harder than she was..

She was honestly petrified at that very moment.

As John wrapped his arms around her, she buried her face into the crook of his neck, small sobs escaping her lips as the tears flowed freely from her eyes.

Gripping onto his shirt, the Latina closed her eyes tightly, clinging onto John as he held her close to his frame.

"He won't get you.. I won't let him anywhere near you.."

Pulling back slightly, Melina fell silent for a minute or so.

"But.."

She paused.

"That's what you said last time.."


	16. Explain, now

**Three months later after Dave Batista kidnapped Melina Perez and kept her to himself. When Melina finally makes it out with her.. _Surprise_.. She finds _Her_ dangled over John Morrison's arm.. Melina can't cope with her life anymore.. Will anything ever be the same after Dave's work?**

_Disclaimer;;_ I do not own any other Superstars I mention. I do not own any songs I may mention.

**Review pleasee? (:**

**----**

Mickie watched with raised eyebrows as John continued to pace back in forth back and forth infront of her. Tilting her head to the side, she couldn't help but frown to herself in confusion.

What the hell was his problem?

He hadn't been the same since he'd carried Mel back to her hotel room, something about him had just.. changed suddenly..

And the bubbly brunette was determined to find out why.

"Stop it! Stop fucking walking back and forth for fuck sake!"

Okay, maybe she exploded abit too soon for him, and a hell of alot quicker than she had expected.

..Woops?

John stopped in his tracks, turning on his heel to look at the diva on the sofa.

"..What?" He asked with a small frown.

Mickie couldn't help but to roll her eyes at that. Seriously now, did he not expect her to realise that something was wrong?

"What's wrong dude?"

"..."

John stared at her for a moment.

"..Nothing." He mumbled, returning to pacing back and forth once again.

Mickie frowned.

Did he honestly think she was that dumb? Did he honestly think that she couldn't tell that something was happening that he wasn't ever bothering to talk about?!

"Tell me now, or I swear to god, Ima' go ask Mel."

Okay, that made John stop.

Snapping his eyes over to her, they narrowed slightly.

"Don't you dare."

Woahh!

Were the hell did that come from?!

"Fine. Explain, and now." Mickie demanded with another frown, crossing her arms over her chest.

People really did like to be harsh to eachother now-days, didn't they? Well, you couldn't always be nice to get what you wanted in life..

The Shaman of Sexy rolled his eyes slightly before sitting down beside Mickie. Sighing loudly, he rubbed the back of his neck, remaining silent until the diva told him to do something.

Watching him carefully, Mickie couldn't help but raise her eyebrows at his non-stop movement.

His legs bounced up and down. His feet moved side to side constantly. His eyes darted around all over the place.

It was definitely obvious that something was going on in that mind of his.

"Right, explain now.. Please."

John closed his eyes and gave a silent nod. Sighing loudly, the superstar rubbed the back of his neck before telling Mickie everything that had happened since they'd walked in the door.


	17. Nothing to hear

**It's my birthday on the 28th, so I decided to be nice & update before then. ;)**

**PS;; It will probably be obvious that I'm running out of thoughts for this story, so I might end it soon - just gotta figure out what to do with Dave being loose, then I shall end it. Don't worry - I have another JoMo/Mel FF out atm. (Your Just Jealous!)**

* * *

Three months later after Dave Batista kidnapped Melina Perez and kept her to himself. When Melina finally makes it out with her.. _Surprise_.. She finds _Her_ dangled over John Morrison's arm.. Melina can't cope with her life anymore.. Will anything ever be the same after Dave's work?

_Disclaimer;;_ I do not own any other Superstars I mention. I do not own any songs I may mention.

**Review pleasee? (:**

**----**

"She knows?! She fucking knows?!"

Mickie continued to yell down at John Hennigan with fiery eyes. Shit..

Melina knew.. Melina knew about Dave being out. Melina knew about everyone else knowing he was out. She knew that Vince had forced them all to stay silent. She knew that he'd disappeared from sigh and no one had a clue.. And the worse thing about it all? She found out from the Internet.. God, she felt like such an awful friend. How would Melina be able to trust her ever again? Well, she wouldn't.. She wouldn't be able to trust Mickie ever would she? The thought caused her to sudden go silent, her eyes closing tightly. Why did she have to ever agree with keeping silent?

John blinked afew times at the sudden silence. There was Mickie, going off at him about the fact he'd told Melina everything else that she hadn't known, and now she was.. silent.. What the hell was wrong with the RAW diva at times? She'd always confused him.. Always. It was rather irritating to be honest, but, he'd never admit that. Simply because Mickie would actually be able to kick his ass if she wanted to. Tilting his head to the side, the Superstar watched as the diva fell silent. He noticed the tears in her eyes as she slumped down onto the couch besides him, causing him to cringe inwardly. Oh god, please don't cry.. Please don't cry.

Crying woman weren't exactly his strong point, at all.

"Why'd did we agree to this John? How could we do that to her? She's are fucking best friend and we done that to her!"

Blubbering now, Mickie couldn't help but choke out a small sob before allowing the tears in her eyes to slowly make there way down over her face. She felt terrible.. She needed to make things right for Melina, she needed to make sure the Latina trusted her and John.. She'd needed the other diva in her life..

* * *

Melina sat in her hotel room, her blank eyes staring at the wall opposite her as a empty look stayed clean on her face. She wasn't going to show her real emotions, she wouldn't let herself. After being locked up in that bathroom with John, she wouldn't allow herself to fall down into that pit of deep, raw emotions. It hurt too much.. She couldn't do it to herself again. All the past would come flooding back over her.

The blood that poured from her cut skin. The grunts that came from the sick son of a bitch. The tears that had made her eyes sting on may occasions. The smashes of glass bottles. The yells he made as he was drunk. The secrets. The lies he made to everyone else about her. The screaming that could even make the toughest of people's blood run cold..

The diva would be lying if she couldn't hear Mickie screaming at John, but she didn't want to hear it, so she decided that she couldn't. All she decided to let herself hear with the slow, uneven breathing that let her lips and the sound of teeth chattering together slightly. Everything else was simply blocked out, Mickie screams, the music that thudded faintly through out the whole floor from none other than one of the NXT newbies.. Nothing. It wasn't important to her, and it wasn't ever going to be important to her.

At the sudden vibration of her phone against her feet, the Latina snapped out of her weird, slightly insane yet painful thoughts and stared down at it. The vibration stopped and not that long after, the light on the screen faded back into nothing, which she gathered meant she had a text or the person just didn't want to talk to her that importantly after all. Unwrapping her arms from around her legs, the Latina slowly reached down and ran her fingertip over the middle button before pressing down on it. She shot her hand back almost immediately afterwards, as if it was something deadly that shouldn't be handled too much without going wrong.

"**One New Message**."

So it was a text after all.. Oh, so it probably wouldn't be that big of a deal. But, she didn't recognise the number.. Maybe it was just one of the other divas? Or Matt? They might have changed their number and not told her since she'd come back. Her thoughts were probably right. Wouldn't kill her to find out if they were or not though. So, picking up the phone, Melina slowly pressed the 'okay' button and waited for the message to appear on her screen.

"**Did you really think you would escape without a fight? Love you. x**"

Freezing up, Melina stared at the text for a moment, clear fear shining in her eyes. Normally by now, she would have let out one of her infamous, ear peircing screams, or just simply broke down into a flood of tears. But this time.. She done neither.

Pressing the red button, the diva placed her phone back down beside her foot were it had origanly been and wrapped her arms around her legs again. Leaning her chin onto her knees, Melina closed her eyes and placed a hand onto her now rather large baby bump. She hummed quietly to herself.

She couldn't hear the sound of Mickie's sobs, the sound of John's mumbles or the faint thudding music either.. All she could hear was the sound of her own breathe, and all she could feel was the faint smile on her lips.


	18. Why was there no return?

Three months later after Dave Batista kidnapped Melina Perez and kept her to himself. When Melina finally makes it out with her.. _Surprise_.. She finds _Her_ dangled over John Morrison's arm.. Melina can't cope with her life anymore.. Will anything ever be the same after Dave's work?

_Disclaimer;;_ I do not own any other Superstars I mention. I do not own any songs I may mention.

**Review pleasee? (:**

* * *

Weeks had passed, one slowly drifting along after the other. Day after every single day passing. A full 24 hours per day.. And 17 of them had passed by.. 24 x 17? 408. A whole 408 hours had passed by.. And what was so.. different about this from any other 2 and a half weeks?

Dave Bautista was suppose to have done something by now.

He hadn't.

Dave Bautista was still out of jail, hiding away somewhere no one had any clue of.. And he hadn't tried to contact Melina or any other member of WWE since the text about him not giving up without a fight.

A fight? What fight? This was hardly a fight.. If it was, he'd lost years ago. He'd lost before he'd even tried to win. It was just a pointless 'fight' as he liked to call it, over something that he would never, ever win. Never. Not even if he tried to kidnap her again..

Melina shuddered at the thought, eyes closing tightly. A sharp breathe was inhaled through her teeth, hands being placed onto her rather large, baby bump. The thought was terrifying, but she was slowly starting to get over the experiance.. Slowly, very slowly.. But it was still progress, right?

Right.

Pulling her dark locks back into a loose, free bun, the Latina hummed along to the music playing around the room as she stretched out her legs.. There wasn't really anything else to do.

Except shopping..

And she was doing that with Mickie tomorrow, so she didn't want to ruin it by going and buying everything she would have wanted today.

Despite how tempting that was to the diva though..

"..Melina?"

The Perez snapped from her thoughts as her name was suddenly called. She turned to see none other than John. A grin appeared on her lips, pulling herself up off of the ground. She walked over, arms wrapping around the superstar tightly. Her eyes closed. She'd missed him today.. He'd had a signing, and by the looks of him, he had to go out again for a house show.

Melina resisted the sudden urge to sigh, but, unfortunately sometimes, she knew what it was like with the busy schedule, you just couldn't help not being around for everything else in your life.. Despite how incredibly hard it was.

John sighed quietly as he wrapped his arms around his pregnant girlfriend, pressing his lips against her forehead with a small smile spreading across his lips.. He honestly really didn't want to leave at that current moment, but he had to.. So, he must.

"I've gotta go.." He suddenly murmured, bringing the pair out of the un-awkward silence between the two.

The diva pulled away after afew more moments of silence that returned, a lopsided smile appearing on her lips. Her arms wrapped around herself as she nodded.

"Alright. I'll see you later!" Just a way to keep up the usual, bright, perky, 'Melina' style.

She couldn't help it, it was just her.. Bubbly, and bright. That was Melina Perez all over.

"Love you!"

And with that, John walked out of the hotel door and went off on his way to the house show of that night..

* * *

Hours passed..

Longer hours than what should have passed.

Melina sat in the hotel room bed, laying on her back as her dark eyes stared up at the white ceiling above.. She was there in silence, nothing being heard in the room besides from her low, quiet breathing.

The house show had ended hours away.. Hours away. She couldn't work out how many to be exact, but time had passed by quickly, it had to be at least 3 by now.

It was pitch black, which was just the main sign overall..

John still hadn't returned, and the Paparazzi Princess had begun to get worried. She was panicking.

What the hell had kept him this long?

Her thoughts continued to trail back to earlier on that day.. John had seemed fine, so why would he not be here? He would have at least called if he was going out with the guys - instead of leaving her worried to the limit...

Had she said something wrong? Done something?

She honestly did not know..

But, she gathered she'd find out later. He'd be home soon..

Unfortunately thought, Melina wouldn't be there to confront John once he returned, having fallen into a heavy sleep during her thoughts..


End file.
